


What are best friends for?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

What are best friends? Best friends are the ones who are more than family just not related. Best friends are the ones who know everything about you. Best friends are the ones who know how to break your heart. 

 

Milo had a date. His first date since sophomore year when he was dating Clarissa. This girl was different though. She wasn't one of the popular ones or even a band geek. No, she was a straight A student whose only goal was to be a theater director. She wasn't the problem. 

 

Milo's best friend Dani was the problem. She loved Milo more than anything. Those feelings she had for Milo had been developing since seventh grade. Dani didn't know how to tell Milo. She didn't want to ruin what they had. 

 

Literally best friends since birth, the duo were inseparable. Milo and Dani lived two houses away from each other. They always spent time at each others houses and even on occasion they would have sleepovers with all their other friends. 

 

Tbc


End file.
